Problem: Find the minimum value of
\[2 \sqrt{x} + \frac{1}{x}\]for $x > 0.$
Solution: By AM-GM,
\[2 \sqrt{x} + \frac{1}{x} = \sqrt{x} + \sqrt{x} + \frac{1}{x} \ge 3 \sqrt[3]{\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} \cdot \frac{1}{x}} = 3.\]Equality occurs when $x = 1,$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{3}.$